Cosas del destino
by Miiko Love
Summary: -Aunque corras,te escondas,no puedes escapar...- ella cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras que escuchaba a ese miserable. La paz se había acabado luego de 2 largos años. ¿La verdad seria descubierta? ¿O mas engaños le esperaban? Takari y Mimato dentro!
1. Engaño

**Hi Hi ^^, bueno acá queridos lectores les estoy trayendo un long-fic taiora ^^, un fic el cual he estado escribiendo desde ayer, al comienzo quería que fuera de kagomexinuyasha, pero luego me dije ¿Por qué no taiora? Después de todo hace tiempo que no hago un long-fic taiora… además de que sus comentarios de **_**'Aunque estés con el'**_** me animaron de sobremanera a publicar este fic:) sin mas disfruten de la lectura.**

**Ah y por cierto tengo que aclarar que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen:), porque si no Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora, y T.k y Kari igual (ya que al final no dicen con quien queda cada uno._.) y bueno ya ya ahora ya no los sigo fastidiando con esta nota de la autora y a continuación la historia: **

_**Capitulo I: Engaño**_

Refleje mi mirada en aquel cielo gris, el cual la mayoría de parte del cielo estaba opacado por grandes nubes oscuras las cuales amenazaban con llover. ¿Pero que importaba? El ya no estaba conmigo, y nunca mas lo estaría, ya lo sabía.

Ya no me sentiría protegida, amada, ya no vería su hermosa sonrisa ni sus perfectos y blancos dientes , ya no sentiría la calidez de su mano, ya no lo miraría a los ojos y ni le diría un _'Te amo'_

Estaba en medio de la calle, sin paraguas y ni abrigo que me protegiera del frío, tal vez las personas que pasaban a mi lado dirían que estaba loca, y sí, eso era muy creíble ya que estábamos en invierno y obviamente las personas salían bien abrigadas.

- En estos momentos el me estaría reprochando el porque no llevo abrigo- murmuré con una sonrisa triste

Tal vez el… no, negué lentamente la cabeza el ya no quería saber nada de mí, el estaba _bien_ acompañado en estos momentos.

Hice todo lo que pude, nada dio resultado, ya solo debía resignarme a que mi matrimonio estaba acabado, pero… nunca creí que el hiciera lo que… las lagrimas se me van acumulando en los ojos, ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente en lo que _el_ hizo.

- Yo ya no puedo más – susurré, dejándome caer sobre la acera, mientras que pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían, una tras otra.

De las pequeñas gotas que caían desde un comienzo fueron reemplazadas por grandes y gruesos goterones, hasta que a tal paso, lo que comenzó como una garúa suave, se convirtió en una gran tormenta.

'_Tengo que ser fuerte'_ me dije internamente, tenía que ser fuerte y no mostrar el temor y terror que sentía en estos momentos, tenía que seguir, todo por el pequeño fruto de vida que reposaba en mi vientre.

'_El único recuerdo que tendría desde ahora de él' _

Hoy día me habían llegado los resultados, iba a ser madre, mi felicidad era muy grande, después de todo mi esposo y yo, desde que nos casamos anhelábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas tener un hijo, además de que este pequeño arreglaría algunas cosas, últimamente mi amado actuaba de forma extraña, era cortante y brusco conmigo, y llegaba tarde del trabajo, pero no importaba, sabía que el me amaba, sonreí ampliamente. 

- Pequeño, tu padre se pondrá feliz cuando sepa de ti – dije con una sonrisa acariciando mi vientre, que por el momento estaba plano, pero entre poco ya no sería así.

Ya me imaginaba la cara de mi esposo al enterarse de que iba a ser padre por primera vez, estaba totalmente segura de que estaría igual o más emocionado que yo en estos momentos. Muy pronto seríamos una familia completa. ¡Con un hijo! ¡Por Kami!, la felicidad era tan grande, que no creía que aguantara mucho tiempo, antes de saltar y gritar por toda la calle. Me apresuré a llegar a mi casa

'Ya debe de haber llegado del trabajo' – pensé, y me encaminé, con paso lento, hacia las escaleras, oí un ruido proveniente de la habitación, sonreí levemente, le daría una sorpresa, por lo que no quería que el se diera cuenta que ya había llegado. 

Subí escalón por escalón, tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido, pude aclamar victoria cuando ya estaba frente a _nuestra_ habitación, giré lentamente la perilla, con una sonrisa inmensa en mi cara… pero se esfumó rápidamente, me quedé helada, e inconscientemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

Mi esposo, el hombre al que amaba con toda mi alma, estaba besándose con una mujer, semidesnuda igual que él, y a esa mujer yo la conocía desgraciadamente…

Melissa Minamoto, su secretaria… 

- Tai… - susurré suavemente, pero lo suficiente para que él y su _amante _me escucharan, y me miraran entre incrédulos y sorprendidos. 

- ¿S…Sora? – Dijo mi amado – escucha yo… 

-¿QUE TAI? PERDONA, ¿LOS INTERRUMPI? PUES MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS – dije al borde la histeria, mis lagrimas ya se habían apoderado de mi rostro, y a lo único que pude reaccionar fue a huir de ahí, pero lo que dio mucha mas rabia y dolor, es que Tai lo único que hizo al alcanzarme, fue murmurar un simple:

- Los papeles del divorcio… mi abogado te los hará llegar mañana – me dijo con una frialdad que nunca había visto en él. 

No le hice caso y huí despavorida de ahí

¿Cuándo el se había convertido en esa clase de persona? 

¿Cuándo el hombre con el que me casé había muerto?

Ya mi ropa estaba toda empapada, y mi vista nublosa, me sentía desfallecer… iba a ceder… hasta que…

_Felicidades señora Yagami, UD. Va a ser madre _

NO ¡NO PODIA DESMAYARME!

Si lo hacía… ¿Qué sería de mi hijo? … ¡NO! Porque con o sin Tai yo quería tenerlo, quería verlo crecer, protegerlo… pero…al parecer el destino estaba en mi contra, los truenos se hicieron presentes, mi hijo…

'_Debo ser fuerte'_, casi llegaba a mi destino: debía llegar donde Mimi, sabía que ese era el único refugio… por el momento…

De pronto mi vista se nubló por completo y mi cuerpo ya no pudo mas, caí desmayada en plena acera.

_Mi hijo…_

**OH OK se que tal vez las Fans de Tai me quieran matar por el Tai tan frío que puse, pero ya verán como será después ;), y bueno en cuanto a Sora…**

**¿Perderá al bebé? **

**¿O se salvara?**

**Espero aunque sea un review de su parte si?**

**Sin más, tal vez, hasta mañana **

**Cuídense mucho **


	2. Luego de 2 años parte I

**Hi Hi ^^ ya se, me e demorado mucho en completar este segundo capi O.O. y créanme mi intención no era demorar pero entre exámenes de 0 la escuela y mi computadora formateada, lo cual hizo que pierda parte del Cáp. Que estaba escribiendo, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos… pero bueno me di un tiempo ¡y estoy devuelta! Solo espero que les guste… y bueno cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Ah y por cierto este capi era un poquito larguito, y bueno en lo personal no me gustan mucho los fics en los que los primero capitulos con larguisimos! Y bueno por eso lo e dividido en 2 partes^^**

**Sin mas que disfruten la lectura.**

_**Luego de 2 años Parte I:**_

**Osaka 5: PM **

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Te deseamos a ti! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te deseamos a ti! – cantaban un grupo de personas alrededor de un niño que no tenía mas de 2 años.

- Bien Taichi, ahora a soplar las velas – le dijo su madre cariñosamente, ante la mirada de pronto enojada de un pequeño.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya te he dicho que do no me damo Taichi! ¡Me damo Tai!- dijo el pequeño, mientras miraba con reproche a su madre, a lo que las demás personas rieron ante su actitud.

- Jajaja. Ok Tai, hora de soplar las velas y pedir tu deseo- dijo una pelirrosa interrumpiendo la 'amena' charla entre madre e hijo.

- ¿Un deseo? – dijo el pequeño confundido, a lo dicho de la joven

- ¡Claro! ¡Cuando soplas las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños, y pides un deseo, este se cumple! – dijo la chica a su pequeño 'sobrino'

- Entonces… si yo pido cualquied deseo… ¿ete se cumplida?- dijo el cumpleañero con una gran esperanza reflejada en su rostro.

- ¡Claro! ¡Pero para eso tienes que pedir con todo tu corazón ese deseo! ¡Así que adelante!

- Diii – dijo el pequeño subiendo con gran agilidad por la silla, para alcanzar mejor al soplar el pastel.

- Ok a la cuenta de tres – dijo su madre.

- ¡1, 2, 3! ¡Sopla la velita! – dijeron todos los invitados a coro, observando como aquel pequeño niño castaño soplaba a todo pulmón las 2 únicas velitas en el pastel, la cual se apagó al instantes.

- ¡Muy bien Tai! ¡Ese es mi hijito! – dijo su madre, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para luego darle un gran abrazo, que el pequeño encantado, correspondió.

- Mami… ¿tu crees que en vedad mi deseo se cumpla? – dijo el niño con esa gran inocencia que lo caracterizaba a tener tan temprana edad.

- Claro hijito… - sonrió su mamá- y dime… ¿Qué pediste? – a lo que el infante sonrió alegremente.

- Deseé tener un papá… - dijo el pequeño, provocando que la sorpresa adornara la cara de todos los reunidos. Pero más de cierta pelirroja…

**Tokio, 7:pm **

¡Ah! Las inmensas calles de la moderna Tokio, edificios tan grandes como rascacielos que cubren tan hermosa noche llena de estrellas. En el ultimo piso de un edificio, unos de los mas grandes entre todos, se encontraba cierto castaño, sentado en una silla de cuero negro, con una copa de vino en la mano, observando todo Tokio, su mirada no mostraba ni una emoción, luego de salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó lentamente de su silla, para dar una ultima mirada a la ciudad, y luego se dirigió hacia los pasillos de su empresa, con paso seguro, hacia la salida, quien lo viera se despedía de él con una mezcla de respeto y sobre todo pavor, después de todo era bien conocido que Taichi Yagami era un hombre frío y calculador, así que mejor lo respetabas y obedecías, o si no terminarías en la calle por el resto de tu vida.

Nuestro castaño se dirigió hacia su coche, donde lo esperaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto una chica, cabello castaño y ojos azules, de esbelta figura; Melissa Minamoto.

- Cariño – agregó con una sonrisa sensual la chica- ya me estabas haciendo esperar demasiado- y posó su mirada hambrienta sobre nuestro castaño, el cual ya se encontraba delante del volante.

- Lo siento preciosa, tenía que arreglar unos papeles, ya sabes- dijo con ironía el hombre y la devoró con la mirada.

- y ¿A dónde vamos? – le dijo la chica, posando su mano la pierna de Taichi.

- mmm… no se… tenía pensado llevarte a comer… pero si sigues haciendo eso… podemos ir a otra parte ¿no crees?

- estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, mi amor- dijo riendo descaradamente la chica, antes que el castaño pusiera el motor en marcha y se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Sora, tienes que decírselo algún día! ¿No crees?

- ¡MIMI! ¡YA SABES QUE PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE DECIRLE QUE TIENE UN HIJO!- le gritó la pelirroja a su amiga, llevaban casi 20 minutos discutiendo, luego de que su hijo le dijera lo del deseo, su animo había decaído, que una vez que se fueron todos los invitados, se fue a su habitación dejando que Tai se fuera con Matt a comprar no se que cosa, y Mimi había entrado a su habitación, y bueno estaban discutiendo.

- Sora, escucha – al parecer Mimi se había tranquilizado un poco, y bueno ella debía hacer lo mismo. – Ya viste que Tai quiere conocer a su padre, no puedes negárselo.

- Mimi es solo un niño, se olvidara rápidamente de ese tema, además el ya tiene un padre.

- ¿Quién? ¿Robert? – dijo Mimi sarcásticamente, alzando ambas cejas.

- Claro que sí, Mimi, ¿de quien más hablaría? – dijo Sora, al igual que Mimi, sarcástica.

- Sora, Robert no es el padre de Tai, y tu hijo lo sabe muy bien.

- Pero, desde ahora Robert, mi hijo y yo, somos una familia, y Taichi aprenderá a considerarlo su padre.

- Claro como se llevan taaan bien – de nuevo el tono sarcástico.

- Mimi, lo de llevarse mal, pronto se arreglara, solo hay que darle tiempo a Tai, eso es todo.

- ¡SORA NO SEAS NECIA! ROBERT NUNCA SERA EL PADRE DE TAI ¿SABES PORQUE? ¿TIENES LA REMOTA IDEA DEL PORQUE? PORQUE SU PADRE, ¡SU PADRE ES TAICHI YAGAMI! Y TU NI NADIE PUEDE CAMBIAR ESO.

- AUN ASI ESO SEA VERDAD, ¿TU CREES QUE ESE HOMBRE SE MEREZCA SABER QUE TIENE UN HIJO TAN MARAVILLOSO COMO LO ES MI TAI? ¡NO! ¡NO MIMI! TU SABES BIEN QUE CUANDO EL ME ENGAÑÓ, RECHAZO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER UN HIJO, ¡LO SABES BIEN!

- pues aunque no lo quieras el es un Yagami.

- ¡YAGAMI NO! ¡TAKENOUCHI! MI HIJO ES UN TAKENOUCHI, NO ES UN HIPOCRITA COMO LO ES TAICHI YAGAMI.

- Sora no voy a seguir con esta discusión sin sentido, solo te digo que algún día, el destino va a querer que te choques con el padre de tu hijo, y de ahí no hay escapatoria, ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR ESCONDIENDOTE DE EL, TODA LA VIDA, MUJER!- luego la pelirrosa tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y prosiguió- escucha Sora, se que estas dolida por lo que te hizo, y creedme al igual que tú, escondería todo el tiempo a Taichi de un hipócrita como Yagami, pero… al escuchar lo quería tu hijo, no puedo evitar pensar, que es muy injusto para él, el no saber quien es su padre, el no tener a esa persona junto a su madre , aquel que lo reprenda cuando se porte mal, o juegue con el al fútbol, o que salga a pasear con él, o ¡tantas cosas que puede hacer un padre!, ¡Dios Santo, Sora! ¡Yo he sido testigo de la niñez que pasaste sin tu padre! Es tan injusto para él, y ¿sabes? Perdóname por decirte todo esto, pero es que, Taichi es un chico tan bueno… que… no se, se me hace injusto- terminó con un deje de suma tristeza- es todo.

- Mimi- a ella también se le hacía injusto, pero… ¡Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer? Ir donde Tai ¿y decirle? 'Hey Tai, ¿adivina que? ¿Te acuerdas cuando me abandonaste por esa mujerzuela de secretaria? ¡Ja! Adivina pues, ese mismo día, me enteré que íbamos a ser padres' No, rotundamente no, primero muerta antes de decirle a él que tenía un hijo- yo… no puedo- se echó a llora- no puedo Mimi, no…

- te entiendo amiga- dijo la pelirrosa abrazándola – tranquila.

- ¡Ya volvimos! – les anunció la voz de Matt, luego de oírse el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

- Sora vamos, tu hijo espera

- si- dijo quitándose con el dorso de la mano, todo rastro de lagrimas que la delataran delante de su hijo.

- ¡MAMI! – dijo Taichi corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre.

- ¡Ho! ¡Taichi! – dijo alegremente su madre, quitando de su alma, todo rastro de tristeza y culpa, sin duda su hijo era su razón de vida y alegría.

- ¡Mami! ¡que me damo Tai!

- jajajaja , ok Tai. ¡Hey! ¿Y que es eso que tienes en la mano? – dijo viendo cierto juguete redondo que traía su hijo.

- es un regalo mío Sora, al parecer Tai tiene mucho interés en el fútbol-dijo Matt.

- ¡Tío Matt! ¡Dade a la tía Mimi lo que compadste! – dijo el pequeño castaño, mirando con diversión como sus dos tíos se sonrojaban intensamente.

- ¿para mí? Pero si ni es mi cumpleaños- dijo una Mimi roja hasta la punta de los pelos.

- jeje emm bueno ¿una excepción, no? Además fue idea de Tai, traerte esto, dijo que tenías hambre- dijo el rubio entregándole una gran caja de chocolates a Mimi, quien le sonrío en agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias Matt. – dijo una sonrojada Mimi, tomando la caja entre sus manos- en serio, gracias.

Sora miraba a sus dos amigos con un toque de felicidad y envidia, felicidad porque después de todo ellos dos eran sus dos mejores amigos, y aunque por mas que ellos lo negaran y negaran se amaban el uno al otro, y uno de sus mayores sueños, era que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero de pronto nacía la envidia, después de todo, Robert no tenía nunca esos detalles con ella.

**¿Qué tal chicas? Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, me he esforzado a lo máximo para hacer un buen capitulo jeje, bueno como verán Taichi y Sora han hecho sus vidas por separado, y bueno tal vez se preguntarán ¿Quién es Robert? , Pues bien en el próximo capitulo (que Dios quiera no demore mucho xD) lo sabremos **** , jejeje y bueno sin mas cualquier critica constructiva es bien aceptada y reviews y ánimos aun mas:) xD, sin mas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan leyendo, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. Luego de 2 años parte II

_**Luego de 2 años Parte II **_

Y por décima vez en la noche oía a su hijo gruñir, claro conteniéndose de hacer una rabieta en pleno auto. Y ella suspiró por novena vez.

¿Por qué su hijo a veces era tan terco?

- Hey, Tai… - le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas- ¿acaso no estas emocionado? ¡Vamos a ver a Robert!

Pero como respuesta solo oyó un gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores.

Ok Sora, a recurrir al último intento para que su hijo se calmara.

- Además el dijo que te tenía preparado un graaaan obsequio… - y al ver que su hijo hacía caso omiso, supo que había perdido esta batalla. ¿Y ahora? Le esperaba un largo viaje de 30 minutos al Mc' Donald mas cercano al trabajo de su amado.

Si, este sería un_ largo viaje. _

Miró atentamente su camino, y pudo ver como el gran ventanal se mojaba de a pocos con pequeñas gotitas de agua; tan frágiles, delicadas y delgadas. Al parecer se asomaba una leve y suave llovizna.

Y así fue como su mente divagó hacia un recuerdo en especial.

_Luego que todo se tornara oscuridad para ella, pudo recobrar un poco de conocimiento, pero fue lo suficiente para que entreabriera sus ojos lentamente._

_Estaba en una habitación blanca, acaso ¿había muerto?_

_No. No lo creía. O ¿si? _

_Porque si no… ¿Dónde estaban las nubecitas y los Ángeles esos que siempre aparecían cuando se trataba del cielo? _

_Frunció el ceño, si, con esto se comprueba que la televisión estuvo engañándola a ella y muchas otras personas la vida entera. _

_De pronto de cómo un flash se tratara pudo recordar con todo detalle todo lo que había pasado. Instantáneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

_Tai… _

_Él la había engañado y de la manera mas ruin y traicionera que ella se habría imaginado. Ella nunca había pensado que el haría tal cosa. Ella pensó que él la amaba… pero ahora ya sabía la cruel verdad. ¡Que ilusa había sido ella! _

_Y ella que pensó que él no era como los demás Yagami… ¿Ya se había repetido lo ilusa que fue?_

_Instantáneamente su mente le hizo ver otro flash… ¡su bebé! ¡Dios Santo! _

_Abrió los ojos del todo. Un temor desconocido se apoderó de ella. Y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se sentó en la cama, blanca como toda la habitación, y se agarró fuertemente el vientre. _

_-Tranquila tu bebé esta bien- le dijo la voz de un hombre, que hasta el momento no había notado su presencia - el doctor me dijo que el estaba en perfectas condiciones y que una vez que estés bien del todo, podrás irte a tu casa. _

_Ella reparó en aquel sujeto el cual le hablaba, un completo desconocido, pudo fijarse que llevaba una camisa gris con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, cabellos de un lindo color marrón y unos lindos e hipnotizantes ojos de color azul, que bien se podrían parecer al gran mar, pero extrañamente se le hacían muy conocidos ¿lo habría visto antes?. ¿Acaso eso era un ángel? _

_-¿E...Eres un ángel?- dijo levantándose con la poca fuerza que había recuperado yendo hasta donde él para agarrarle suavemente el rostro, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado del joven y cuando recordó que había dicho la palabra 'doctor' supo que se había comportado como tonta._

_¡ESTABA EN UN HOSPITAL! .Se separó inmediatamente de él, murmurando un lo siento. _

_- No te preocupes – sonrió el joven, de aproximadamente unos 21 años, y cuando vio su sonrisa, supo que de verdad, sin exageración, ni nada, el hombre podía asemejarse con un autentico ángel- debes de estar muy confundida, y te debes de estar preguntando quien diablos soy yo ¿cierto?- y al ver que la joven asentía débilmente sonrió aun mas.- pues déjame presentarme. Me llamo Robert… Robert Matsuka… y ¿usted bella señorita? – le dijo en un tono un poco coqueto besándole tiernamente la mano. _

_-Soy Sora Takenouchi – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose débilmente- pero… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Yo…_

_-Mientras conducía, miraba por la ventana distraído por la fuerte tormenta, y de pronto te vi a ti, estabas inconsciente… y pues no dudé ni un segundo en traerte acá al hospital… créeme cuando te digo que el doctor y yo nos sorprendimos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta que a la muchacha el cual yo había rescatado estaba embarazada… _

_-Muchas gracias, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y mi hijo, no sabremos como pagarte…_

_- No hay de qué- sonrió de nuevo el joven- no es necesario que me pagues, aunque si quieres hacerlo… mi única paga sería que me dieras tu numero telefónico, claro si tu esposo no es un asesino celoso- dijo esta vez el ojiazul guiñándole un ojo coquetamente._

_-Yo…me voy a divorciar de él – susurró la pelirroja, agachando la cabeza._

_-Yo… lo siento- dijo Robert apenado por haber mencionado el tema…_

_La pelirroja subió de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió. Sin embargo la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, mientras que el hombre, a quien apenas conocía unos cuantos minutos, la abrazaba en señal de apoyo. _

_Si…definitivamente ella le debía un gran favor a este joven._

Después de aquello; Robert y ella se volvieron los mejores amigos, se complementaban perfectamente, y pues sucedió lo inevitable, comenzaron a salir, y ella no pudo decir que no…

Desvió lentamente la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero, donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo, ahora dormido, y un suspiro se apoderó nuevamente de ella.

Esta era… ¿la décimo quinta o veinteava vez que suspiraba?

Si, sin duda estaba agarrando la manía de suspirar constantemente. Pero le era totalmente inevitable.

Cada día su hijo mostraba parecerse más a su padre… y era una tortura para ella.

Miró tiernamente a su pequeño, apenas tenía 2 añitos de edad recién cumplidos y hablaba muy bien, claro que tenía ciertos problemas al pronunciar la letra 'r' y 's', pero estaba segura que su hijo mas adelante ya podría hablar perfectamente.

_-Mami, ¿puedes decidle a Lobert que deje de midadte? _

Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios, ante aquellas palabras de su hijo hace unas semanas, Robert se había puesta tan rojo… sin duda ese niño era muy travieso, además de que estaba lleno de energía, y como no iba a estarlo si comía dulces cualquier cantidad…

Se fijó de nuevo en su hijo; su cabellera castaña, abundante y desordenada sin duda, sus ojos eran de un lindo color chocolates, y su piel morena.

Si.

Sin duda la viva imagen de Taichi Yagami.

Personalidad, aspecto físico… TODO, eran iguales.

No esperen, no eran iguales, ella se iba a encargar que su hijo no fuera otro Yagami de la lista. No iba a ser frío, calculador, ambicioso, cruel, como todos los demás miembros de la prestigiosa familia Yagami.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a su destino. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi se iba de largo, felizmente había despertado de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo.

Abrió su puerta, para luego dirigirse hacia los asientos traseros, después de todo era de seguro que su hijo no se despertaría aun así el carro estuviera ardiendo en llamas, ese niño dormía como tronco, y no había quien lo pudiera despertar, ah no, esperen si llegaban a despertarlo hacía un gran berrinche y se la pasaba malhumorado todo el bendito día…, no… no le convenía tener a un Taichi así… y menos en la presencia de Robert.

Al abrir la puerta trasera cargó a su hijo con cuidado, y al tener las manos ocupadas con un niño de 2 años en brazos, cerró la puerta con su espalda como pudo. Y a paso lento se dirigió al interior del local.

_-Papá…-_ oyó susurrar a su hijo entre sueño y una Sora sumida en su tristeza recordaba por primera vez en el día, que fecha era además de ser el día del cumpleaños de su hijo…

Hoy día se cumplía 2 años y 7 meses exactamente desde que vió por ultima vez a un chico con ojos chocolates, piel morena, y un lindo y desordenado cabello castaño.

- Tai… me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo? – se dijo así misma mientras unos ojos azules como el mar, le saludaban.

**Hi Hi ^^¿Que tal chicos y chicas ? **

**Primero que nada, les quiero decir que me e empeñado mucho en este capi n.n, por eso la demora xD ( bueno además de que comparto habitación con mi hermano y el pone la tv a todo volumen y no me deja concentrarme para escribir en la compu -.-) ( ya que la compu esta en nuestra habitación) **

**xD sin mas ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Como verán acá se habla de cómo exactamente se conocieron Sora y Robert.**

**Y bueno digamos que este capi se a dedicado a Sora en especial ._. **

**Aunque tal vez en el próximo capi aparezca cierto castaño que todos adoramos… o no? xD **

**Jejeje y bueno también aprovecho agradeciéndoles mucho sus reviews, que me animan a seguir con mucho entusiasmo este fic n.n. **

**Jeje y bueno… sin mas me despido hasta la próxima n.n**

**Se cuidan.**

**Y REVIEWS! **


	4. Niño perdido

**Hola! Bueno se que no tengo disculpas por todo este tiempo que no me aparecí por aquí. Atravesé por una dura etapa en la que la inspiración sencillamente no aparecía en esta loca mente u.u . Además de que la escuela me tenía demasiado ocupada. De tal modo que, no tenía de otra que ponerle un pequeño stops a los 2 fics que tenía pendientes 'Tus ojos no me ven' de Inuyasha y este; 'Cosas del destino' . Mas sin embargo al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que aun seguía bloqueada y el colegio no me dejaba ni respirar. Y me vi en la situación de no poder continuar con nada. Por un momento me planté la decisión de abandonar todo esto y una vez entrando a vacaciones dedicarme solo a leer fics como siempre lo e echo. Mas sin embargo por primera vez quize terminar un fic y no abandonarlo (como me ha pasado en otros foros) Y me vi en la difícil decisión de solo escoger un fic a continuar ya que no tendría tiempo para los 2. Y sencillamente escogí este. Después de todo gracias a 'Digimon' había entrado al mundo de los fics. Bueno y en resumen, eso es lo que ha pasado en estos meses. Pido mil disculpas y bueno 'el acto debe continuar' . Así que ya no los sigo aburriendo con tanto parloteo y espero que disfruten de la lectura: **

Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento por centésima vez. No era del tipo de persona paciente, todo mundo lo sabía. Y aun así el jet privado de las empresas 'Yagami' se había detenido como 2 veces porque el motor había presentado algunas fallas. ¿Y todo porqué? Porque un incompetente asistente le había avisado a ultima hora que en la tenía que hacer un viaje para reunirse con unos ejecutivos para discutir un próximo proyecto.

Bueno nadie dijo que ser el dueño de toda una empresa constructora sería fácil, sin embargo este era el destino que quiso para él. Sí, esto era para lo que estaba hecho: reuniones, proyectos, poder, y dinero. Sonrío con sorna, y eso que hace 3 años estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a todo esto por una chiquilla tonta, que bueno que había escuchado a su madre justo a tiempo o si no… si, ya se imaginaba ese horrendo futuro, él trabajando como esclavo para darle lo mejor a esa mujer, mientras que esa perra se revolcaba con cual hombre se le cruzara por encima…

El odio se apoderó nuevamente sus ojos, nada nuevo en él, sino que esta vez se reflejaban nuevos sentimientos: humillación y un profundo dolor. ¿Pero porqué desperdiciaba sus preciados pensamientos en ella…?

- Señor Yagami, le informamos que faltan 3 minutos para aterrizar- lo interrumpió la voz del piloto por el intercomunicador.

Tai soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción. ¡Hasta que al fin!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas su cabeza tocó su suave almohada se había quedado dormida. ¡Y si que tenía sueño! Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado ayer… Mc' Donald y un Taichi que se despertó media hora mas tarde a causa de la bulla de los niños, como consecuencia… un Taichi malhumorado cerca de Robert y uno muy cerca de la mostaza, ketchup y mayonesa, ¿consecuencia de esa consecuencia? Un Robert manchado de esas 3 salsas con papas fritas encima. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios; la imagen de un Robert manchado desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza nunca la olvidaría. Esa sonrisa se transformó en mueca. Es que no entendía el porqué Taichi no aceptaba a Robert. Cualquier niño sería feliz si tuvieran a un hombre en representación de su padre dispuesto a considerarlo su hijo ¿no?

_- ¡SORA NO SEAS NECIA! ROBERT NUNCA SERA EL PADRE DE TAI ¿SABES PORQUE? ¿TIENES LA REMOTA IDEA DEL PORQUE? PORQUE SU PADRE, ¡SU PADRE ES TAICHI YAGAMI! Y TU NI NADIE PUEDE CAMBIAR ESO. _

Esas palabras no abandonaban su mente desde aquella discusión con su mejor amiga.

Y si bien esas palabras eran ciertas, no podía dejar ese empeño suyo para que Tai tenga a una figura paterna a su lado, Después de todo ella había sufrido cuando le comunicaron a ella y su madre que su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, para ese entonces ella tenía 5 y no comprendía muy bien lo que era la muerte por lo que se vio obligada que por el resto de su niñez no tuviera a un padre a su lado, luego en su adolescencia había perdido a su madre… pero esa era otra historia, una historia que se veía obligada a no recordar…

- ¡SORA! – enfocó su vista hacia la pelirrosa ¿Cómo no la había notado? ¿Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos? - ¡APURATE! ¡MIRA LO HORA QUE ES!

La miró perpleja si apenas eran las 6:AM… un momento…

- En primera… ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¡¿Y A ESTA HORA? - pero como respuesta la pelirrosa solo rolo los ojos.

- ¡Dah! ¡¿Qué no es obvio? ¡TIENES TRABAJO! – Sora tragó fuerte. ¡¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado?

Hoy comenzaba su trabajo como secretaria de una oficina medica y le habían dicho claramente que tenía que presentarse exactamente a las 6:30 y por mientras que pensaba todo esto daban las 6:05

-¡¿QUE TE APURES MUJER!- gritaba Mimi mientras que Sora iba rápidamente al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Y es necedadio que Mami se vaya? – preguntó un pequeño castaño a una joven, mientras veía tristemente a su madre abordar un autobús que la llevaría con destino a su trabajo

- Claro que si Tai. Pero no estés triste ya veras como las horas se pasan volando y la tendrás junto a ti en menos de lo que canta un gallo- dijo la pelirrosa para reconfortarlo

- ¿En sedio? Pero la pasade bien aburrido si ella no esta… – el niño bajo su cabeza y le hizo una conocida cara de cachorrito a su 'Tía'

- ¡No Tai! ¡Conozco esa carita perfectamente! ¡Se que quieres ir al parque! Y tu madre me ha dado reglas estrictas que dicen claramente que te quedes en casa, ¿o te olvidas que hoy amaneciste con fiebre?

- ¡Pero Tía! Ya estoy bien ¡Mida!- dijo el pequeño castaño mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltitos.

- Ayy Tai… - de nuevo esa mirada por parte de su pequeño sobrino, ¡Si esa era la misma que ella le hacía a sus padres cuando se le ocurría cualquier capricho!, nunca creyó ser victima de esa vieja artimaña…- Ok, Pero solo será media hora ¿entendido?

- ¡Siii! ¡Lo prometo tía!

- Jajaj Ok vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Andale tía! ¡No seas mala! ¡Solo una mas! – exigía el castaño, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pelota de fútbol.

- ¡No Tai! ¡En serio que no! ¡Además ya viste que soy un desastre en esto!- replicaba Mimi, quien luego de 2 patadas ya se había cansado. Nunca había servido para los deportes. Y esta no era la excepción.

- Ayy lo se… ¿Pero si no con quien jugade?

- Anda, deben de haber en este parque niños con quien jugar ¿no?, además tu tía Mimi ya esta muy vieja para esta clase de juego.

- Arghh, Ok – y luego de hacer una mueca el pequeño se fue a correr a toda carrera a buscar a alguien con quien jugar.

Y luego de jugar algunos mini partidos con algunos niños que habían venido al parque, siempre debía de haber uno quien patease su lindo balón lejos. Enojado, fue a toda carrera a buscarlo, y rebuscando entre unos arbustos, vio algo muy curioso: La imagen de un gallo, según veía en aquellos programas educativos sobre animales. Odiaba esos programas. Mas sin embargo su mamá rehusaba a cambiarle por el canal de luchas.

Se acercó lentamente, temiendo que cualquier movimiento asustara al ave. Y como un recuerdo rápido en su mente vinieron las palabras de su tía: _y la tendrás junto a ti en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

¿Eso quería decir que tendría a su mamá de vuelta si hacía cantar a esa ave?

¡Que fácil! Solo tendría que agarrarlo, y estaba seguro que al momento graznaría. Y para su sorpresa el gallo corrió, alejándose inmediatamente de él. El no desistió y fue persiguiendo al ave hasta el otro lado del parque. Y cuando lo perdió de vista por unos segundos, vio que muy campante el ave, iba al que supuestamente debía ser su dueño y se alejaban lenta y pausadamente del lugar. Ya de nada servía perseguirlo. Pero… ¿Quién traía tremenda ave a un parque? Bueno eso era cosa locos…

Y cuando cayó en cuenta de que no reconocía aquel lugar en el que estaba, y tampoco veía rastros de gente conocida. Sabía que se había perdido. Punto a su favor. Si el canto de un gallo no traía de vuelto a su madre. El mismo la traería de vuelta junto a él. Una nueva aventura quizas… pero sobre todas las cosas ¡Necesitaba a alguien para jugar fútbol!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Taichi! ¡Tai! ¡TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – estaba preocupada, ¿y porque no estarlo? ¡Su sobrino estaba perdido! Se había comenzado a angustiar desde que lo había perdido de vista a los 5 minutos. Y verdaderamente se desesperó al preguntarles a los pequeños niños que habían jugado con él su paradero, y ellos la responderles le comunicaron que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea. Tenía que comunicarles a la policía que cuidaban los parques. Tal vez ellos lo habían visto. Tampoco quería pensar en lo que Sora le haría al enterarse de que había perdido a su hijo. ¡No! ¡Si que estaba en problemas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba un buen tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo, su cortas piernas ya estaban cansadas y sentía como su redondita carita cada vez se calentaba más. Sin duda la fiebre estaba volviendo. Negó la cabeza y siguió caminando. Después de todo en caso que tuviera fiebre su Mami sería la única que podría hacerse cargo.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que para entonces, esas calles ya no le eran para nada conocidas, el lugar era solo, y el sol ya estaba desapareciendo por el horizonte. Tenía miedo. Sus pequeños ojos castaños se llenaron de finas lágrimas y la fiebre hizo más efecto en él. Y al ver un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente por la acera. Un rayo de esperanza lo iluminó. Tal vez ese señor lo llevaba donde su Mami. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvo frente a él, la conciencia lo abandonó.

Ante la sorpresa de 2 fríos ojos castaños…


	5. Un extraño niño castaño

**Umm bueno aca no se uds. Pero son las 10:49 pm En mi defensa con toda sinceridad LLEGUE! LLEGUE A TERMINAR EL CAPI EN EL JUSTO TIEMPO QUE LES PROMETI! :DD , Faltan apenas 1 hora y 10 minutos (Ya pasó un minuto desde que estoy escribiendo esto xD, ah no 2 minutos ._. 10:51) y bueno veran la pequeña demora aunque bueno creo que esas las dire al final del capi. Exprimí lo poco que me quedaba de inspiración y aun seguía mal por la estupidez que hice D: Y bueno este fue le resultado, al principio me imaginaba otro final, pero decidi cambiar de idea y bueno este es el cap … :D **

_**Reencuentro **_

- ¿y usted que opina Señor Yagami? – salió de su ensoñación y miró fijamente al señor delante de él. – En primera… ¿Sabe de que estamos hablando, no? –agregó en tono burlesco. Mientras que la mirada de Tai se endureció. Nadie le podía hablar en ese tonito. ¿Es que, acaso no sabía quién era él? ¿Qué se creía?

Lo estudió de arriba abajo, ni siquiera él era uno de los ejecutivos importantes en la reunión. Solo era un empresario común mas… y aun así… ¿Osó querer dejarlo en ridículo? Repetía su pregunta: ¿Quién se creía? - ¿Sabe que opino?- levantó la voz- Creo que los productos que Ud. ofrece no son los mas adecuados para esta reunión. Es mas le pido que si Ud. va a venir a ofrecernos algo que no vale la pena, le sugiero que regrese de donde vino. – Silencio total. Todos se miraron las caras entre sí. Olía a discusión

- Creo que mejor pospondremos esto para mañana ¿os parece? – habló el mas anciano de todos. Uno a uno, fueron levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hasta la puerta de salida.

Tai tomó sus cosas y se propuso a salir, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

- Hey Yagami, no era para ponernos tan tensos ¿no, crees?- le dijo el 'empresario común' con el que 'discutió' minutos atrás

- No me puse tenso- agregó cortante- solo dije la verdad, el producto que nos ofreces no es el que requerimos, es mas hasta estoy 100% seguro, que solo nos llevara mas abajo, estuve averiguando sobre ti, y no eres lo que necesitamos acá…

- Escúchame, mi producto es lo que sacará de esta 'pequeña crisis' a la empresa, y hazme un favor: No mal influencies con tus palabras y 'argumentitos' a los ejecutivos de aquí… - pero lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, ya que el castaño se dirigió hasta la salida lentamente, no perdería su tiempo hablando con incompetentes…

Una vez saliendo, se desajustó la corbata, que cansado estaba… Necesitaba llegar a su hotel, tomar una ducha fría y echarse a dormir como si nunca lo hubiera echo.

Más sin embargo se maldijo internamente al recordarse que no contaba con su auto en estos momentos. Tendría que tomar taxi… Pero al salir del edificio parecía que el destino lo odiara, pues no había ni sombra de algún auto cerca. Ni modo… a caminar.

No iba ni un paso, cuando su celular sonó… lo tomó despreocupadamente mientras con un Aló contestaba…

-¡Osito! ¿A que no sabes que esta viendo tu hermosísima novia en estos momentos?

- Dime – agregó con un tono algo cansado

-¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono? ¡¿Es que ya no me _**amas**_?

- Escúchame Melissa acabo de salir de una importante reunión y…

- Ahh claro y estas con 'ella' ahora ¿cierto? – lo interrumpió mientras simulaba ponerse a llorar por teléfono. Tai solo roló los ojos: odiaba cuando la ojiazul se ponía así. Y no es que el tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo para soportarla así… y en estos casos solo quedaba una escapatoria: Colgar. Y no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado cuando oyó el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado para luego apagar su celular.

No era que despreciase la compañía de Melissa, sino que a veces… bueno… sencillamente era insoportable y demasiado celosa para su gusto.

Decidió dar una vuelta, al parecer el cansancio había desaparecido. No iba ni 5 cuadras cuando notó que las calles se volvían más solitarias de lo común. Perfecto, un buen lugar.

Era el tipo de persona que amaba la soledad, no lo negaba. Totalmente inconfundible a como era hace años… Mas sin embargo comprendía que las personas cambiaban… y él era una de ellas. No se consideraba 'Sr. Simpatía' ni 'Sr. Amabilidad'. Es mas estaba seguro de tal como era, estaba bien. No le hacía falta nada… era… ¿feliz? ¡Por supuesto! Tenía salud, dinero, era respetado ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Sencillamente nada

¿Y amor?

_-¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono? ¡¿Es que ya no me __**amas**__?_

¡Un momento! ¿Verdaderamente amaba a Melissa?

-Por supuesto- se respondió en voz alta, ¡Ja! ¿Pero a que tonterías que lo podían hacer dudar de sí mismo estaba pensando? Mejor era cambiar de pensamiento…

Y fue ahí cuando notó una pequeña figura caminando… ¿hacia él?

- ¡Hey niño! ¿Qué haces solo? ¿Y tu mamá? – le dijo algo tosco, pero la sorpresa dio paso en su rostro cuando vio que el pequeño caía inconsciente ante él. ¿Y ahora qué?

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de dejar al pequeño ahí tirado, hasta que un alma caritativa verdaderamente lo ayudase. Más sin embargo algo se lo impidió. ¿Culpa tal vez?

Lo cogió rápidamente en brazos y sencillamente recorrió las 2 escasas cuadras hasta la parada de autobuses…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No se preocupe, el niño esta en perfecto estado, ya bajamos la fiebre y ya puede ser dado de alta – le dijo el doctor al salir del consultorio, viendo al castaño sentado en la sala de espera.

- No estaba preocupado- agregó seco, el castaño.

- Yo no lo creo- lo contradijo sonriente el doctor- Un hijo es objeto de preocupación a lo largo de nuestra vida, y mas si le pasa algo.

¿Hijo? Le dieron ganas de reírse en frente del señor de bata blanca. ¡Ja!

Sin embargo era mejor que él creyera eso a decirle que solo era un niño que encontró en la calle y que por cosas del destino lo había ayudado. No le creerían y posiblemente lo acusarían de secuestro. Mejor era ahorrarse tremendo papelón.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

- Claro, entre nomás, pero he de advertirle que esta dormido.

- Da igual – le dijo entrando a la habitación

Cortinas blancas, piso de losa blanco, paredes blancas…

Bahh una habitación de hospital común después de todo.

Se acercó lentamente a la camilla que había en la parte central del cuarto. Se paró en seco. .

Ese niño… extrañamente le resultaba familiar. ¿De donde?

Lo estudió de arriba a abajo, le calculaba unos 3 años, piel morena, y pelo castaño un poco desordenados y en punta…

Como los tenía él…

Si, en efecto, le resultaba familiar ¿a quien se parecía? ¿Lo había visto antes? **( N/A: Sii Tai en serio no te resulta familiar? ¬¬) **

Pfff, solo eran imaginaciones suyas… **(N/A: ¬¬Uu) **

Vio atentamente como los ojos del pequeño castaño se abrían en par y lo miraban con curiosidad, y antes de que el pequeño abriera la boca para preguntar, él se adelantó.

- Soy Tai Yagami, señor Yagami para ti

El pequeño solo lo vio curioso unos segundos, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡Te damas iguad que yo!

- ¿uhg? ¿Tu también te llamas… Tai? – agregó sorprendido a lo que el pequeñín asintió, él tosió disimuladamente para cambiar de tema – y bueno… niño… ¿Dónde esta tu madre? Tenemos que llamarla para que te venga a recoger…

- Mi Mami… - susurró le pequeño castaño… ¡Es verdad! ¡Tenía que buscarla! Pero el calló inconcuente… o bueno ¿Cómo era? ¡Así! ¡Inconsciente! - ¿sabed donde edtá? – preguntó mirando al señor enfrente de él.

Y esto Para Taichi Yagami le calló como balde agua fría…

- ¡No me digas que no sabes donde esta tu madre! – exclamó visiblemente frustrado, eso quería decir que estaba perdido ¿eh? , a lo que él niño respondió asintiendo su cabeza - ¿Y sabes donde vives? – El pequeño negó con la cabeza- ¿Número telefónico? -Cara interrogante por parte del pequeño. - ¿No estas asustado? ¿Que piensas hacer?

- ¡Buscadla! – exclamó sonriendo el pequeño

A lo que él solo reaccionó suspirando. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? Estaba tratando con un niño, un niño que siquiera llegaba a los 5 años. Era demasiado obvio que no entendiera del todo, que muy posible nunca volvería a ver a su madre; claro si esta en sí lo había dejado abandonado y el creyera que se hubiera perdido. Había que considerar estos casos en una situación así aunque, ¿Y ahora que haría con el mocoso?

Aunque bueno… ¿No era demasiado tarde para salir por esa puerta y dejar al pequeño abandonado, no?

Suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ser posible y no era porque el mocoso le importase… Solo tenía lástima… si eso era…

- Y bueno ¿Qué esperas? – le dijo toscamente al niño, quien solo atinó a verlo confuso- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí echado o vas a buscar a tu mamá? – A lo que el pequeño se levantó rápidamente de la camilla para posicionarse de su lado e intentar tomarle de la mano, a lo que el castaño se rehusó.

Simplemente caminó hacia la salida seguido de aquel pequeño castaño…

**10:52 **

**Bueno con decirles que hace unos dias me entere de una pequeña tarea de vacaciones que yo no estuve ni enterada xD : Tenía que escribir una historia para una olimpiada del colegio, Y bueno tuve que rapidamente ponerme a pensar que haría, o lo mas importante… Y bueno al final aun no la he terminado y hoy entre el cole :3 Y no había acabado este cap como les prometí ._. Y bueno para colmo hoy era el cumple de mi hermana xD (Vean mi perfil hablo algo pequeño sobre ella) Y acabo de comer bocaditos y gaseosa hasta reventar. Sin mas me despido, Y bueno tenganme un poco de paciencia para los caps. Siempre llegaran, no abandonare este fic. Os lo prometo! Sin mas me despido mi abuela esta que me mira con cara: Vete a dormir mañana tienes escuela ¬¬ Y yo estoy escribiendo estas lineas en Word recien xD**

**Sin mas Bye y hasta la otraa! **

**Reviews no cuestan nada ;D **

**10:56 :DD **


	6. Un día con Taichi Takenouchi

**¡Konichiwa! ^^**

**Si si, no he muerto sigo viva y fregando :D ok no ._.**

**Les dije que aunque demorara SIEMPRE estarían los capis, y si bueno esta vez me demore cerca de 4 meses pero bueno ya saben lo de siempre: falta de inspiración, ESCUELA, exámenes, tareas, ESCUELA XD **

**Pero bueno he vuelto por las vacaciones de verano :33 Sii! Estaré libre los meses de enero, febrero y lo que queda de diciembre :33 y los primeros días de marzo, así que con la inspiración renovada y muchas ganas de seguir este fic vuelvo con otro capi el cual estuve trabajando algunos días. Y ya tengo algo avanzado el próximo capi, solo falta aumentar ;D **

**Bueno ya no los sigo aburriendo y acá el capi **

_**Capitulo 6: Un día con Taichi Takenouchi**_

Se reacomodó en su asiento nuevamente, mirando fijamente hacia cierto pequeño castaño, el cual solo se encontraba distraído mirando la televisión.

Y es que de alguna forma ese niño le resultaba familiar. Pero ¡Bahh! Puras tonterías ¿Cierto?

Bueno estaba comenzando a sospechar que su hermana haya tenido un hijo y no se lo haya dicho… Pero estaba seguro que Hikari no haría alguna cosa así… Aunque bueno ya hace… ¿2 años? Que no la veía… Si desde que terminó con Takeru se había ido a vivir en Francia, aunque claro él se enteró mucho después de esto, cuando su madre se lo dijo en la cena de navidad de ese mismo año , aunque no le extrañó que su hermana no le haya avisado de su repentino rompimiento y del viaje, de igual modo, ella lo odiaba, y digamos que todo eso era igual a no tener ninguna noticia sobre su hermana, aunque de vez en cuando sus padres le decían una que otra cosa, pero ni hasta con ellos Hikari tenía una muy buena relación, no era igual a como la tenía hace años.

Pero bueno retomando el tema del mocoso, ahora se estaba preguntando que haría con él, porque si bien en el hospital tuvo las intenciones de dejarlo ahí, pero por pena no lo hizo, no quería decir que iba a 'soportarlo' 1 semana a lo menos.

- Didcupa… - musitó el pequeño castaño

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió Tai visiblemente irritado, ¿Y ahora que quería?

- Ed que bueno…yo… - murmuró apenado el pequeñín, mirando hacia abajo, especialmente su pantalón- me odine

- ¡¿Qué?

Agg… lo que le faltaba … ¿Y ahora que demonios debía hacer?

- Pues… Mi mami dice… que cuando me odine debe cambialme de pacañes…

- ¿Pacañes? – murmuró confuso, y cuando por fin ordenó la palabra en su mente, se reprendió así mismo. ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a _él_!

O como diría Melissa… ¡OH MY GOD!

-O-

Genial.

Ok Tai.

Respira.

Esto podría ser peor. ¿O no?

Se intentó cubrir la cara con amabas manos, en caso de que algún conocido lo viera y… ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTABA ENGAÑANDO?

Dudaba mucho que todos los distinguidos empresarios que él conocía, visitaran una… ¿tienda de pañales? Ok no.

Usaremos el término **'Tienda donde venden cosas para niños menores de 5 años' **

Se apresuró a ir a uno de los grandes estantes donde se exhibían los numerosos artículos de biberones, papillas y _pañales_

Cogió uno de los grandes paquetes dudoso. ¿Cuál se suponía que debía escoger?

Según leía en cada uno estaban los 'resistentes para la noche del bebé' o los 'sorprendeste oruga flex' o… bueno en fin, el punto era que nunca había visto tanto pañales en lo que llevaba su corta vida.

Suspiró estresado, para luego levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de que era el repentino centro de atención de la tienda. Toda la clientela, la cual todas eran mujeres, lo miraban expectante y entre cuchicheos.

¿Tan raro era que un hombre entrara a una tienda así?

Negó lentamente la cabeza cuando se encaminó para pagar y las mujeres dieron un pequeño grito de emoción.

Si, era un hecho, todas las mujeres, incluyendo a Melissa, estaban locas.

Cuando por fin salió de la tienda, vio de reojo su reloj de mano

Daban las 4:47 pm

Genial una hora y media malgastada en una tonta tienda de pañales.

El resto de las cuadras hacia el hotel se la pasó caminando, y cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le tocaba, solo pudo abrir los ojos con asombro y enojo.

¿Por qué diablos su habitación estaba llena de agua?

Un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha hizo su aparición en el rostro del joven moreno. Y miro hacia el baño el cual solo rebalsaba espuma por todas partes. **(NA: Para ser mas exactos la 'habitación de Tai' es como un pequeño departamento, el cual cuenta con una habitación, una pequeña sala y cocina y un baño) **

¿Pero que…?

- ¡SEÑOD TACAMI! – el grito lo alertó, ¡Es verdad! ¡Taichi estaba dentro!

Una oleada de preocupación le inundó en lo mas profundo de su ser, y sin ser conciente verdaderamente del nuevo sentimiento que le embragaba y fue a su rescate.

Y cuando por fin sacó al pequeñín de la 'pequeña inundación' solo pudo mirarlo con enojo. A lo que el pequeño solo estalló en carcajadas.

Tai comprendió que no ganaba nada discutiendo, y a paso firme se dirigió hacia el teléfono que conectaba con la recepción del hotel y pidió a las personas de mantenimiento que limpiaran 'el pequeño desastre' de su habitación.

Y luego de unos minutos cuando ya todo estaba ordenado y limpio, procedía la misión más difícil de toda su vida.

¿Cómo se ponía un pañal?

Miro con expectación al pequeño y al paquete de pañales, este de igual modo lo miraba y como si ambos pudieran leerse la mente el pequeño solo alzó los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía la menor idea de cómo ponerse esa cosa.

Tai suspiró. ¿Y ahora?

-O-

¡Vamos tu puedes!

Era solo una tonta tela especial a poner.

Nada del otro mundo.

Recordaba como su nana se lo ponía a Hikari cuando era un bebé.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Claro comenzando por el hecho de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo ponerlo…

Y creo que siquiera tenía muy claro la definición de la palabra 'pañal'.

Ya tenía al mocoso recostado, con su pantalón a un lado y 'el elemento peligroso' ya había sido eliminado en el tacho de basura.

Y sí. El elemento peligroso era el pañal que para entonces ya traía puesto el mocoso. Y vaya que había sido difícil exterminarlo.

¡Olía a los mil demonios!

Dio un largo suspiro para dar paso a 'la difícil misión'

Vaya que esta sería una tarde muy muy larga…

Pero en caso que no saliera vivo de esto, por haber muerto en la desesperación, solo quería decir a sus padres que Melissa no tocara para nada las cosas de su casa.

-O-

- ¿Ya está dormida? – Mimi solo suspiró y se recostó en la puerta para luego dejarse caer, a lo que el rubio fue a darle su apoyo en un abrazo

- Si… tuve que hacerle tomar algunos calmantes que dieron efecto casi al instante. – Le devolvió el abrazo a Matt y soltó a llorar - ¡Ay Matt! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

- No te culpes Mimi, esta no fue tu culpa… ni la de nadie, sencillamente son cosas que pasan- intentó reconfortarla el ojiazul

- ¡NO! ¡Tu sabes perfectamente que TODO es mi entupida culpa! Si tan solo hubiera sido mas firme con Taichi, esto no estaría pasando, pero fui la única idiota que lo lleva al parque estando enfermo y que encima lo deja solo quien sabe cuanto rato, ¡ TODO ESTO NO ESTUVIERA PASANDO DE NO HABER SIDO TAN MIERDA MATT! – sollozó y siguió gritando y llorando.

Se culpaba así misma de lo que estaba pasando, cuando su amiga se enteró de lo sucedido lo primero que hizo fue ir a la comisaría mas cercana y reportar la desaparición de su hijo, pero ni eso había servido, ya que les habían comunicado que no habían avisado últimamente de el encuentro de algún pequeño con las mismas características que ellas dieron.

Era cosa de esperar. Más sin embargo ya habían pasado 2 días. ¡2 días!

¡2 días llenos de angustia, desesperación y sollozos!

No tenían noticias de Taichi, y quien sabe Dios si seguía vivo…

Negó la cabeza fuertemente, no podía estar pensando estas cosas, no ahora.

¿O si?

Solo esperaba que sus pensamientos no fueran ciertos…

-O-

Ok. Mañana cansada. Tarde cansada. Y solo esperaba que la noche no fuera igual, ya había terminado de cenar la comida instantánea que había en la gaveta que le proporcionaba el hotel.

Si, con eso se llenaba lo suficiente.

Tampoco tenía tanta hambre. Y eso que lo único que no había cambiado a través de los años, era su voraz hambre.

Sonrió con suficiencia, lo único que quería era dormir en su cómoda cama, con sus cómodas almohadas y su cómoda ropa.

See, 'una noche perfecta'

Bostezó y sin prender la luz y sin abrir los ojos se tiró a su cama, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con otro bulto dentro de él

¡Oh no! ¿Pero que se creía ese niñato?

Venir mientras él inocentemente esta cenando y ¿aprovecharse de su cama?

¡Oh claro que no! ¡No señor! ¡El no aguantaría otra cosa mas así! ¡Y tampoco compartiría SU cama con un mocoso!

Intentó mil formas de despertarle y todo fue inútil, ese niño dormía como tronco, y por un momento le recordó a él cuando era un niño y su nana hacía miles de maniobras para despertarlo, cosa que nunca funcionaba.

Solo alguien podía hacerlo despertar… y ese alguien ya no valía nada para él, volvió a la realidad y cogió una almohada y del armario una sabana y se encaminó hacia la sala.

Bufó. No podía creer que él, uno de los empresarios mas famosos de todo Japón, terminar siendo sacado por un niño de 2 años de su propia cama, obligándolo a dormir en la sala.

Bueno con esto demostraba que ser padre no era fácil. Abrió los ojos por lo que acaba de decir. Ok. Borraría esas palabras de su mente y las olvidaría. Mañana a primera hora iría a la comisaría para reportar la desaparición del pequeño.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta que ya estaba comenzando a 'apreciar' a ese enano.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

**Bueno y hasta aca va :33**

**Intente hacerlo algo comico, lo cual no se si haya resultado.**

**Se que tengo que mejorar en ese aspecto pero bueno ya saben criticas constructivas y ánimos son bien recibidos **

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Y que hayan pasado una linda Navidad **

**Y que tenga un genial Año nuevo!**

**Ya saben año Nuvo vida Nueva ;D**

**Jejeje bueno y tal vez aun nos veamos antes de año nuevo, pero eso depende de a cuanto este mi imaginación en los proximos días. **

**Los quiero mucho ^^ Cuidense! **


	7. ¿Sabes Tai? Me caes bien

**Konichiwa! ^^**

**Ok! Estoy muy orgullosa de decir que esta vez no me demore tanto! ^^ **

**Y aunque se que este capi me pudo quedar mejor… aun así me gusto como quedo **

**Disfruten de la lectura n.n**

**Disclaimer: (Nunca lo pongo pero da igual xD) Digimon ni mi amado Tai me pertenecen **

Una mañana nueva se asomaba por el gran ventanal de la sala, sacando a un castaño de sus sueños, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se levantó lentamente.

¡Que sueño había tenido! Uno de esos sueños locos en las que un niño lo 'obligaba' a comprar pañales, limpiar un desastre del baño y al final de todo, para colmo de colmos, terminaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Pero cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su columna, se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad. ¡Todo eso había pasado!

Trató de estirarse, haciendo sonar un poco los huesos de su cuerpo, producto de una dura noche en aquel bendito sofá. Tenía la sensación que aquel dolor lo acompañaría por todo el día. Diablos.

Y toda la culpa la tenía aquel renacuajo de 2 años que se apropiaba de las camas ajenas. ¡Ese niñato debería estar durmiendo en ese sofá! ¡Ese debería estar sufriendo de ese molesto nudo en la espalda! ¡ESE MOCOSO DEBERIA ESTAR EN CASA CON SU 'AMADA MAMI' Y NO CON EL!

Se cogió la cabeza con desesperación y soltó un bufido. Y para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquel enano mirándolo entre divertido y curioso.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? – le preguntó toscamente, a lo que el pequeño solo sonrió tiernamente

- Tienes la cada de un payaso – respondió con simpleza y sinceridad, imitando las caras que hacía el moreno cuando se enojada, a lo que Tai lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

¿Ese niño se estaba _burlando_ de él?

Ok. Esto era la gota que había derramado su pequeño, en serio MUY pequeño, vaso de paciencia.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS MOCOSO ESTUPIDO? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ Y BURLARTE DE MI ASI? ¿TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO, VERDAD? –lo miró colérico, y se acercó al pequeñín, que solo retrocedía lentamente, preso del miedo.

Y Cuando estuvo frente a él, solo optó por jalarle de los cabellos y con un leve empujón, logro aventarlo hacia la pared.

Mas sin embargo la cosa no acababa ahí. Taichi Yagami descargaría toda su frustración en él.

Y con una sonrisa burlona agregó:

- ¿Y en serio crees que te has perdido, niño estúpido? ¿Sabes algo? APUESTO QUE TU MAMA TE ABANDONO POR SER UN ESTORBO PARA ELLA. SOLO LE CAUSAS PROBLEMAS A LA GENTE.

Y si bien, con el golpe el pequeño Takenouchi no había llorado, ni derramado una lagrima, esto si hizo que sus pequeños ojos chocolates se cristalizaran, y pronto estalló en llanto.

Tai al ver esta acción, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Porque cuando intentó ir tras el niño, este había escapado de su agarre para poder abrir la puerta apenas y salir corriendo.

Él se quedó en shock, el niño no se merecía eso, no era verdad ninguna de las palabras que había dicho, pero él no podía controlar su genio, le era inevitable y esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

El mocoso apenas era solo un niño, un niño que solo le hacía falta su madre, y él le había echo entender que ella no lo quería.

Y para un niño lo más importante en su vida era su madre…

Reaccionó demasiado tarde, porque cuando quiso ir tras de él, ya no había rastro ninguno.

Suspiró. Tenía que buscarlo y encontrarlo. Tenía que arreglar ese problema.

Y aunque en el fondo se intentaba convencer que lo hacía por pura moral, el sabía muy bien que no era así.

Ese niño de alguna manera _le importaba_, y el motivo no era porque lo quisiera o le guardara algún cariño especial, era muy pronto para decir eso.

-O-

1 hora.

Exacto. Hace una hora había estado buscando por toda la ciudad al pequeño.

Mas sin embargo, no había rastro de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir un pequeño niño de 2 años? Solo esperaba pronto descubrirlo.

Suspiró, estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pasaba si algún carro lo había atropellado?

Negó con la cabeza, era mejor no pensar en eso.

- '_No a las malas ideas Tai, ¡vamos! Solo piensa, si tu fueras un niño de 2 años de nuevo, y un idiota te hubiera dicho cosas feas, ¿A dónde irías?' _

- ¡Niño! ¡Ven aquí y devuélveme eso! – ese grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

¿Qué pasaba? Se acercó lentamente para ver el porque de tanto bullicio, donde ya había algo de gente, que al igual que él, estaba ahí por la misma razón.

- ¡Que me lo des he dicho! ¡Niño malcriado! ¿Dónde esta la madre de este mocoso?- se podía apreciar la voz de una mujer, evidentemente alterada, cuando se acercó pudo distinguir la escena claramente. Una mujer, de esas con sombrero, abrigo de piel y joyas, estaba gritándole a un pequeño niño de 2 años…

¡Un momento! ¿Ese no era Tai?

Decidió intervenir antes que pasara cualquier otra cosa.

- Ejem disculpe, ¿Pero de que esta acusando al niño?- intervino con la voz mas casual que le salió

- Ese niño del demonio me ha robado ¡mi anillo!

- ¿Qué? – volteó sorprendido hacia el enano y con la cara le hizo una seña de explicación al pequeño, y este perfectamente entendió

- ¡Yo no se lo dobe! ¡A uted se le cayo! ¡Y yo solo lo decogi y se lo di! – exclamó el pequeño tratando de defenderse y aclarando las cosas, a los que la señora indignada agregó

- ¡No me creo ni uno de esos cuentos! ¡Tu solo eres uno de esos palomillas que los educan desde tan chiquitos a robar!

- Le puedo asegurar que eso no es cierto señora- trató de defenderlo el castaño

- ¿Y usted como puede esta tan seguro?- le preguntó con aires de grandeza la señora

- Yo… soy el padre de este muchachito, soy Taichi Yagami un gusto – sonrió con suficiencia luego de decir su apellido, esa señora no se atrevería a gritarle a un Yagami.

- Yo… emm bueno creo que después de todo el niño debe decir la verdad, mil disculpas señor Yagami- trató vagamente de excusarse la señora ante tal escándalo que había armado, para luego irse ante las miradas burlonas de los demás.

- Vaya… en que lío te habías metido ¿eh? – le susurró Tai en forma divertida al niño, que solo lo veía con temor. Mientras las demas personas se dispersaban del lugar.

- ¿Me volvedas a pegad? – balbuceó el niño apenas

Tai abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tendría que explicarle bien las cosas.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente y le dijo:

- No es eso, solo te venía a pedir disculpas ¿sabes?, los adultos malvados y amargados como yo cuando nos enojamos decimos y hacemos cosas que no queremos - el pequeño solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante tales palabras- Te apuesto que tu mamá también te debe de estar buscando, ella te debe de querer mucho, y si es posible, mañana mismo iremos a la comisaría a reportar que estas perdido ¿vale?

El niño solo asintió y sonrió alegremente.

Ese señor no era tan malo después de todo.

-O-

- Así que te gusta jugar fútbol ¿eh? – preguntó un castaño para después golpear la pelota hasta donde, metros después, estaba otro castaño, pero este mucho mas joven, esperando recibir la pelota.

-Sip, cuando voy con mi mami al padque venimos a jugad esto- mencionó con alegría para devolver la pelota con otro golpe.

Así se la habían pasado toda la tarde, de golpe en golpe con la pelota. Minutos después de ser perdonado por el 'mocoso', iban rumbo al hotel, cuando en una de las vitrinas se asomaba el precio de pelotas de fútbol, Taichi se quedó mirando la vitrina pasmado, y Tai no dudó ningún minuto en comprarla y venir a jugar al parque mas cercano al hotel.

Hace tanto tiempo que no jugaba fútbol…

Recordaba en su niñez jugar todas las tardes fútbol en el parque cercano a la gran haciendo de donde vivía en Hikarigaoka.

Si, para ese entonces Higarigaoka, el pequeño pueblo rustico, era un gran lugar para practicar sus trucos de fútbol.

Había pasado gran parte de su niñez en ese pueblito, pero en la adolescencia no se perdía de ir cada vacaciones.

Su padre no permitiría que él, un Yagami, fuera a la escuelita publica del pequeño pueblito. Ya le había cumplido ese capricho cuando tenía 7, no lo volvería a permitir.

Para cuando entró a la secundaria, tuvieron que mudarse a Tokio, ahí estaba la gran y prestigiosa escuela 'Digimon'.

Le dolió tanto despedirse de sus amigos… todos ellos habían marcado su niñez, los conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, en especial a una pelirroja muy especial para él.

Claro que ir a la escuela de Tokio en la secundaria, sin duda, lo habían convertido en el gran profesional que era ahora, pero para ese entonces, a los 12 años él no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, como quería su padre.

Él quería ser el mejor jugador de la selección de fútbol japonesa.

Pero bueno las vueltas que daba el destino, había acabado haciendo lo que quería que fuera su padre. Ya era le presidente de la empresa Yagami a sus cortos 21 años.

- Tai ¿estas bien? – la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia abajo, donde unos grandes ojos chocolates lo miraban con interrogación. Le sonrió tiernamente, algo muy raro en él, ya le había dado permiso para tutearlo.

- Oye Tai…- vaya que se sentía raro, llamar a alguien mas por su nombre- ¿tu que quieres ser de grande?

El pequeño solo sonrió y respondió con simpleza

- El mejor jugadod de la selección de fútbol japonesa…

Yagami solo sonrió aun mas… en serio estaba comenzando a querer a este niño…

- ¿Sabes Tai? Me caes bien

**Bueno como vemos en este capitulo se muestra que el 'tempano de hielo' se comienza a derretir lentamente :D **

**Pero OJO! No quiere decir que vuelva a ser el mismo Tai del que todas estamos enamoradas ._. **

**Faltaran muchos mas capis para que este moreno razone y vuelva con su misma actitud :DD **

**Pero para eso… estara el encuentro con cierta pelirroja que ni en pintura lo quiere ver…**

**Mmm… Te deseo suerte Tai! (la necesitaras! xD) **

**Jejeje bueno agradezco su reviews :DD **

**Gracias a Dark Kana, Faty Takenouchii y Shioow :DD**

**Muchas gracias chicas :D **

**Bien ya saben, toda critica constructiva y animos son bien recibidos :D**

**Y tomatazos tambien ;D (necesito comida D: ) **

**Jejeje Bien saludos n.n Y que hayan pasado un lindo Año Nuevo :D **


	8. Un escritor y ¿un encuentro inesperado?

**Konichiwa! :3 **

**Bueno luego de 24 días sin actualizar vengo con un nuevo capi, que me ha salido sin duda mas largo que los anteriores, en recompensa por mas de estos 20 días que no me aparecí por aquí. **

**Pero la verdad es que me tomó unas semanitas ordenar mis ideas, ya que había hecho otra versión de este capítulo .-. PERO ME SALIO DE 4 HOJAS! ._. eso sin duda ERA DEMASIADO CORTO XD Jejeje así que poco a poco fui agregando detalles e ideas. Y eliminando unas cuantas cositas y cambiándolas por otras **

**Personalmente, este es el capítulo que mas me ha gustado. Y tambien veremos que aca ya comienza el Drama (sii lo que adoro :3) Aunque muy leve. **

**Pero os advierto si son fans del Takari y Mimato que estos también sufrirán y mucho muajajajajaaja :3 **

**Jeje y como verán estoy cambiando el rated a T ya que a partir de aquí se verán escenas algo fuertes y lenguaje oral que no es mucho de santos que digamos… Jeje**

**Ok! Ya no les sigo parloteando y a continuación el capi :3 **

_**Capitulo VIII: Un escritor y ¿un encuentro inesperado? **_

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con pesadez, haciendo esta un horrible chillido al abrirse, sin duda faltaba aceitar, pero eso ya lo haría en otra ocasión. Después de un día de arduo trabajo, lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha y dormir hasta que el sol le salga por las orejas. Sin duda, la vida de un escritor no era para nada fácil, pero por el momento se conformaba dando pequeñas clases en un colegio público, y como asistente de la biblioteca. Desde pequeño le había gustado mucho inventar cuentos, y todos le decían que era muy creativo en esto.

Por eso, era lo que era, un aspirante a gran novelista. Tenía talento, muchos se lo habían dicho, solo que aun las grandes editoriales no lo reconocían. O tal vez, solo era porque tenía el odio de una gran familia bajo los hombros, y ninguna gran empresa lo querría por aquello. Los Yagami se habían puesto todo el trabajo de hacerle la vida imposible, tal y como se lo habían advertido.

Pero algún día, encontraría a una editorial que no le temiera a esa prestigiosa familia, lo aceptaran y le dieran una oportunidad. Claro que las posibilidades eran nulas, pero el siempre mantenía la esperanza.

Y bueno, por ahora se conformaba con un mini departamento a casi las afueras de Tokio; una pequeña cocina, una salita, 1 baño y un cuarto. Lo mejor para un hombre soltero que apenas tenía 19 años; egresado de la universidad pública de letras y con todo un futuro prometedor.

Esto solo sería una pequeña etapa, le esperaban cosas mejores.

Aunque, la mejor cosa que le había pasado, ya no se encontraba con él. Negó la cabeza lentamente, si comenzaba a pensar en el tema, estaba seguro que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Y por lo menos, en esta noche, necesitaba un buen descanso. Mañana sería un nuevo, día en el cual le esperaba una entrevista con otra editorial. Y tal vez en esta, tuviera suerte.

Después de todo Takeru Takaishi, nunca se rinde, o bueno casi nunca…

-O-

**- **Es solo cosa de esperar, señor Yagami, cuando tengamos noticias o reportes de algún niño perdido con las mismas características, le avisaremos, muchas gracias- el estridente pitido le indicó de inmediato que la llamada ya había sido terminada. Estaban así desde ayer, los policías cada vez que llamaba o iba le decían lo mismo.

Era un hecho; la policía de Osaka era un asco.

Y tampoco es que él contara con mucho tiempo, tenía que regresar mañana a Tokio. Las juntas en Osaka ya habían llegado a su fin, y Melissa no lo dejaba ningún minuto en paz timbrando a su teléfono, aunque ya no con mucha frecuencia desde que ignoró su llamada días atrás. Vaya que se había molestado.

Él solo suspiró, de alguna manera, aunque tampoco quisiera admitirlo, sentía cierta nostalgia al saber que tal vez muy pronto Taichi se iría.

Tal vez lo que sentía era un muy raro _amor paternal_ después de todo se había resignado a la idea de que no tendría a algún sucesor; después de todo tampoco es que tuviera interés en esto, era joven después de todo, sabía que algún día debería tener un 'sucesor' que tomara mando de la empresa cuando el muriera, claro que para eso faltaba tiempo, además dudaba mucho que Melissa 'echara a perder su hermosa figura' por un bebé.

Apenas podía imaginarse el día en que se lo comentara, estaba seguro que antes de eso, Melissa preferiría romperse una uña y quedarse calva, y no, no exageraba. Tampoco era que planease que Melissa fuera la madre de su hijo.

Sí, esa sería una muy pero muy mala idea.

Bueno no sería mala idea buscar algún vientre de alquiler ¿no?

¡Pero que cosas estaba pensando!

Después de todo aun tenía 21 años, muy pronto 22, le quedaba toda una vida para ver si este deseo de ser padre era también solo un capricho o algo más. Aunque la presión de sus padres en ese tema no le favorecía en nada.

-Tai- lo llamó una voz infantil, acaparando toda su atención

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- Pronto estade con mi mami, ¿verdad?

Tai sonrió nostálgico y respondió- Claro que sí, muy pronto estarás con ella

- ¿Y nos volvedemos a ver?- la inocencia de ese niño, francamente le sorprendía, de ser él, estaría feliz de alejarse de un señor tan despreciable que en la mayoría del tiempo estuvo tratándolo mal.

- No lo creo, Tai. Veras, aun así, yo mañana me iré a Tokio, que es donde vivo…-Taichi hizo una mueca de tristeza, lo cual hizo sentir culpable a Tai por lo que rápidamente agregó- Pero nos podemos visitar de vez en cuando ¿no? – y ante esto, el niño sonrió inmensamente. ¡Ellos se volverían a ver!

-¿Me lo prometes?

- Es una promesa Tai. Palabra de Yagami.

-O-

- ¡Sora! ¡Ábreme!- dijo gritando a todo pulmón una pelirrosa, entrando corriendo a la habitación de su amiga, y por casi, derrumbando la puerta.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, su amiga estaba verdaderamente mal, inspeccionó su cuarto, antes limpio y alegre, y ahora apestando y tétrico, las cortinas cerradas y todo tirado en el piso, y sencillamente todo era su culpa. Y bueno tampoco era de mucha ayuda que Robert estuviera muy ocupado en estos días en unas juntas; no tenían su apoyo en este caso.

Echó un vistazo al centro de la cama, donde podía verse a la pelirroja enrollada en las sabanas, auto convenciéndose que tal vez su hijo seguía vivo, cosa que ambas estaban llegando a pensar que era mentira, después de todo, tal como los oficiales le habían dicho días atrás; si en 48 horas no se sabía nada del niño sencillamente deberían ir buscando nombres de morgues o cementerios. Palabras crueles sencillamente. Claro que ella les había gritado, reclamándoles la falta de tacto que habían tenido al darle esa clase de noticia a su amiga, y salió enojada de la comisaría, claro que, desde ese día Sora había entrado en una fuerte depresión. ¿Y como no estarlo? Ya habían pasado mucho más de 2 días

- Levántate por favor -Sora no reaccionó, seguía tumbada y mirando a un punto invisible del cuarto- Se que no es el momento de pedirte este favor, pero a Matt le haría muy feliz si fuéramos a su presentación de hoy en el bar- le dijo, su amiga no podía estar así. Encontrarían a Taichi, estaba segura de aquello, algo muy dentro de su corazón lo sabía. Pero no tenía hechos ni pruebas que convenciera de ello a su amiga.- Tú sabes que Taichi, por muy pequeño que sea, estará bien, yo confío en él. Y sé que a él no le gustaría verte así.

Sora seguía inmóvil, quieta y con los ojos cerrados, sino fuera porque se podía ver a simple vista como su pecho bajaba y subía al respirar, ella ya hubiera creído que su amiga estaba muerta. Después de todo es que no era de mucha ayuda que su piel estuviera mas pálida de lo normal, sí, su amiga era blanca y todo eso, pero nunca la había visto en ese estado tan deplorable. O bueno, si la había visto así antes, pero eso ya había sido hace 2 años. Nunca pensó que podría volver a estar en ese estado. Tenía miedo, hace 2 años Sora había entrado en una fuerte depresión, fue difícil sacarle de ese estado, lo único que la había sacado de aquello había sido la lucha por su hijo, luego de que Sora tuviera un peligro de aborto.

Desde ese acontecimiento, Sora salió adelante. Más lo había echo por su hijo que por ella, y Robert había sido también de mucha ayuda, se había encargado poco a poco que la pelirroja volviera a sonreír y claro, también fue enamorándola de a pocos.

Pero ahora no contaban con que Sora estuviera embarazada y con un peligro de aborto ni tampoco contaban con Robert, aunque este ya estaría libre para mañana.

- Está bien Sora, te dejaré sola – le dijo en un suspiro, para luego salir por la puerta.

-O-

Se encontraba frente al espejo del baño que había en su cuarto, parecía una zombi, y no exageraba, sencillamente estaba echa un asco ¿y como no estarlo? Su hijo estaba perdido, y muy tal vez a esta altura estuviera…

- …Muerto- se dijo en voz alta, su voz sonó quebrada y se echó a llorar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había estado haciendo. Ella confiaba en su hijo, sabía que aun podía estar vivo, sabía que él no podía morirse tan joven… ¡a esa tierna edad!

Mas sin embargo, las noticias no lograban alentarla, apenas se había ido Mimi, había cogido de sus pocas fuerzas y se había puesto a ver la televisión. Lo que vio no fue de gran ayuda que digamos, se había prendido justo en el canal de las noticias, donde narraban la desaparición de una pequeña niña de 6 años, que había sido encontrada muerta en un río con signos de tortura. Sencillamente su reacción había sido la esperada, corrió directamente al baño, un refugio, donde estaba segura, no habría una televisión que la odiara y pasara ese tipo de reportajes que solo la ponían mas alterada, nerviosa y triste de lo que estaba.

Su estomago gruñó, reclamando algo de comida, si no se equivocaba hace unos días que no comía, y la verdad es que no es como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, por mas que su mejor amiga la obligaba a comer, ella siempre se negaba, ¿Por qué ella habría de comer, cuando tal vez su hijo pudiera estar solo en la calle muriéndose de hambre?

_Tú sabes que Taichi, por muy pequeño que sea, estará bien, yo confío en él. Y sé que a él no le gustaría verte así_.

En mala hora, Mimi venía a su cabeza, detestaba admitirlo, pero sí tenía razón, ella no ganaba absolutamente nada dejando de comer, echándose en una cama todo el día como vaga, y llorando como una magdalena.

No señor, a este paso su hijo nunca volvería con ella.

Con determinación, entró a la ducha, necesitaría un gran baño, luego comería algo y después bueno… ¿No era mala idea ir a ver a Matt, no?

-O-

Nunca en su vida, en serio nunca, había conocido a alguien que le igualara de sueño, lo admitía, él podía dormir como un tronco las 24 horas al día, claro que ahora tenía mas responsabilidades y aunque le costara, habían veces en que tenía que levantarse temprano.

Mas sin embargo, este niño cada vez lo impresionaba mas; apenas ambos habían cenado, en la cual se acabaron casi toda la despensa juntos, sí, su hambre era una de las cosas que nunca cambiaría, el mocoso se había echado cómodamente en su cama y al mínimo toque, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Sonrió levemente, aunque aun pensaba que lo había visto antes, no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que se podían llegar a parecer cuando él era pequeño.

Había oído hablar de personas que tenían sus dobles en otras partes del mundo… pero ¿de mini dobles?

Rió ante la idea, las comisuras ya le estaban doliendo de tanto hacerlo, sus labios ya hace tiempo habían perdido la costumbre de sonreír y reír, solo cuando eras sonrisas burlonas o sarcásticas, pero a una sincera y de alegría, era mucha la diferencia.

También había oído de ángeles que se podían parecer mucho a ti, para enseñarte una gran lección de vida, pero él ya no creía en Dios, lo había dejado de ser hace tiempo, cuando sufrió una gran decepción, si Dios hubiera estado de su lado no lo hubiera hecho vivir lo que él sufrió, se había alejado de él.

Aunque cambiando de pensamiento… ¿Tal vez era un hijo perdido de él?

Estalló en carcajadas sonoras antes esto, debería dejar de oír a Melissa cuando hablaba de telenovelas. **(NA: AYY SI SUPIERAS ¬¬) **

Vio de reojo el reloj que había en la sala, las 9:45, la noche aun era joven, y no estaría para nada mal ir a tomarse un traguito ¿verdad?

Últimamente, no salía a divertirse tanto como quisiera, la empresa lo tenía ahogado hasta el cuello de puras obligaciones, y en sus ratos libres Melissa no se despegaba de él.

-O-

Volteó a ambos lados buscando a Mimi entre la multitud de gente, pero fue inútil; no había rastro de una cabellera rosa por ningún lado.

Lentamente fue acercándose a la barra de bebidas para ordenar algo, en lo que esperaba que Matt se presentara; tal vez él supiera donde se había metido su amiga.

- ¿Dónde se habrán ido? – Agregó en un suspiro- Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar un jugo de naranja?- le pidió al mozo de la barra, que con un guiño le sirvió su pedido casi al instante- Gracias

- Hola preciosa- oyó que una voz la llamaba, y al instante volteó, se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, pelo negro y ojos de igual color. No era feo, pero algo le daba mal espina. – Soy Itashi ¿y tu?

-Sora- dijo algo seca, no estaba ahí para conocer personas, solo para buscar a su amiga y oír cantar a su amigo.

Era consciente que para Matt, era importante esta presentación, en esta oportunidad, un señor de la disquera lo oiría cantar, y de tener suerte y al señor le gustara su música, podría firmar un contrato para un disco.

Trató de ver hacia el escenario que estaba unos grandes metros lejos, pero Matt aun no estaba tocando, ¿O tal vez ya había tocado y ella había venido demasiado tarde?

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando oyó la voz del presentador por todo el bar.

- Buenas noches señores, como ven ahora tendremos la presentación de ¡Matt Ishida! – aplausos, incluidos los de ella, se oyeron por todo el lugar; hasta que un señor bajito y de cabellera calva se acercara hacia él y le dijera algo al oído- Oh, entiendo, perdonen el error señores. Lamentablemente Ishida no se podrá presentar hoy… ¡Pero bueno la función tiene que continuar! ¿no? A continuación nuestro siguiente número… ¡Reciban a…- ya no quiso oír más, algo no cuadraba bien ¿Por qué Matt no había tocado?

Estuvo hablando de este evento toda la semana, y ahora sencillamente no se aparecía, sin duda algo había pasado. ¿Tendría que ver con que no encontrara a Mimi por ningún lado?

Quiso salir del lugar en busca de respuestas, pero algo la detuvo en seco, tal vez estas tontas preocupaciones, la habían echo divagar, pero… podría jurar a ver visto una cabellera castaña… igual a la de su hijo… pero esta figura era mas grande… ¿acaso podría ser…? No… se estaba volviendo loca, en definitiva.

- ¿Que pasa preciosura?- le interrumpió una voz, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, que ese tal Itashi aún seguía con ella- Pareces preocupada… un traguito no te haría para nada mal ¿Sabes?- le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con un líquido y olor que no reconocía, ¿era ron o algo así?- lo tomó con sus manos y antes de darle un trago lo olió, era droga.

-No gracias- le dijo con la misma sequedad de antes, y le devolvió algo brusco el vaso que le había ofrecido, y ahora sí, intentó salir de ahí, dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca.

Se encaminó hasta la salida trasera, al cual estaba acompañada por un pasaje oscuro, tal vez Mimi ya estaba en su departamento. Una mano bruscamente le empujó contra la pared y sostuvieron sus muñecas contra la misma. Y de pronto le dieron de oler una esencia mas fuerte que la del trago, tuvo un mareo repentino y pareciera comos si las fuerzas la abandonaran.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué puedes escapar de mi así por así?- le dijo aquella voz que había oído tan solo unos minutos, la fuerza con la que la sostenían era demasiado fuerte, y al querer patear fue inútil, este tipo tenía demasiada fuerza o tal vez, era ella la débil- Ninguna chica escapa de Itashi así, y sale libre- después de decir aquello, el pelinegro procedió a besarla bruscamente, sin ninguna delicadeza, a los pocos segundos había soltado una de sus muñecas, para que su mano se introdujera peligrosamente dentro de su vestido, tal fue la brusquedad, que un tirante se rompió y sus sostén negro quedo medio a la vista, trató de levantar su mano, ahora libre, para alejarse, pero se dio cuenta, que el dolor de su muñeca era insoportable, tal vez se la había roto, y sus ojos parecían querer dormirse.- Esto pudo a ver salido mejor si te hubiera dopado con el trago ¿sabes? Esto te ganas tú por rechazar esa bebida- le dijo para luego continuar con su 'trabajo' Esta vez se dirigía tenebrosamente hasta sus pechos y un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de ella al verse estrujados, lo miró con asco ante esos lujuriosos ojos negros que la observaban. Solo era un asqueroso tipo. Cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que venía, las fuerzas la abandonaban, y su razón le decía que ya nada podía hacer.

De pronto sintió como el peso del hombre que le estaba casi encima era liberado, y ella caía por la pared, a los pocos segundos fijó su mirada para adelante, donde esta aquel pelinegro con un severo golpe en la mejilla y sangre saliendo de la boca, utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia para mirar hacia delante para ver quien era su salvador.

Grave error.

Chocolate con zafiro se chocaron, después de 2 largos años.

-Tai…

**Siii al fin! Lo que tanto estaban esperando xD **

**Jejej aunque see… me mataran pro haberlo dejado así Peor había que agregar suspenso no? :3 **

**Ustedes que creen que pasara? Mmm no se creanme no tengo ni idea xD… por que que digamos… creo que el siguiente capi no tratara sobre este tema, si no, tengo otras cosas preparadas :3 **

**Bueno aca es la parte donde les agradezco por sus reviews **

**Y tambien diciendoles que este capi va dedicado para uds chicas :D **

**Sip, solo para uds :D **

**Muchas Gracias Dark Kanna Shioow y Maii Lefebvre **

**Bueno aca si me despido y hasta la proxima! **

**Bye Bye! Cuidense y…**

**A ti, querido lector que lees pero no comentas, espero que también te haya gustado y que un día, o tal vez en este capi, te animes a comentar **

**R E V I E W S ? **

**Son Gratis ^^ **


	9. Reacción

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni mi adorado Tai no me pertenecen u.u **

_**Capitulo IX: Reacción**_

Era un día hermoso en Tokio, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, y niños revoloteando por el parque corrían y saltaban como si no hubiera mañana.

El tipo de día en el que ella debería estar feliz, pero esta vez, no era así.

Era un dolor inmenso el que sentía, no, más que dolor era una horrible decepción. Y es que pareciera mentira, pero ya sabía como de un minuto a otro conoces las verdaderas intenciones de aquellas personas que creíste incondicionales. La traición y la humillación, solo eran rastro de lo que quedó tras una noche larga y tormentosa.

Él le dijo que la amaba, le cantó una linda canción y quiso sellar aquel amor que tanto aclamaba; todo parte de una sucia trampa.

Solo había jugado con ella, y lamentaba aquel odioso momento en que se enamoro perdidamente de él.

Tonta y estúpidamente había creído que el era un mismísimo príncipe azul. Pero la verdad, es que ya debería darse cuenta que chicos así, no existían. Solo eran parte de aquellas tontas historias de amor que su madre le contaba de niña. Nada más que eso; historias.

Y es que ella, la reina del drama, tan terca y berrinchuda, se había encaprichado ante la idea del hombre ideal.

Puras babosadas, eso no existía.

Y demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de la triste realidad.

-O-

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente viendo como ya, en efecto, era de día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y vagas imágenes vinieron después. Ese hombre… ¿Había llegado abusar de ella?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó la mirada lentamente hasta la suave sabana que ahora reposaba cubriendo de su cuello para abajo. La levantó con cuidado… y la sorpresa la invadió al ver que tenía su ropa intacta, solo un poco forcejeada la parte del tirante pero nada más.

No recordaba, en serio no recordaba mucho después de que aquel sujeto le hizo oler aquella sustancia tan asquerosa. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido y la había dejado?

Bueno si ese era el caso, no encontraba la explicación del porque se encontraba en una cama, completamente vestida y en una habitación que le era totalmente desconocida.

- Despertaste – Oyó que le decían, pero ella no volteó, esa voz… esa era la voz que ella reconocería aun así pasaran 100 años, y no era una voz…que precisamente estuviera muy feliz de reconocer.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –respondió exaltada sin siquiera mirar a la miserable persona que estaba en su misma habitación.

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer las perras han amanecido de mal humor hoy ¿No?

- ¡Cállate!- su cuerpo no le respondía, se había quedado sentada en la cama manteniendo vista fija hacia la pared, mientras procesaba casa uno de los sucesos de ayer. Era cierto él la había rescatado ¿Por qué razón? Poco le importaba.

Un par de cosas que quería decirle y gritarle, maldecirle y golpearle, huir despavorida de allí y hacer como si nunca se hubiera topado con él. Porque a medida que los recuerdos venían, el dolor volvía.

- Tu no eres nadie para callarme ¿entendiste, perra? Además aunque sea yo no soy el cobarde que no se atreve a mirarme a la cara- sorna, ironía sarcasmo, crueldad, acidez, un montón de adjetivos y sinónimos para cada tonito de sus palabras.

-Yo me largo- dijo titubeante para como sea llegar a levantarse, aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no pensaba quedarse un minuto mas ahí, el dolor cada segundo aumentaba al igual que la rabia y el rencor, si seguía tan solo 1 minuto mas acabaría llorando como una magdalena y maldiciendo a aquel miserable, que siquiera su palabra se merecía.

-Y yo que creí que iba a hacer una ameno reencuentro- risa vino luego de aquella frase, tan hipócrita como el que la había dicho.

Una cachetada en seco, un golpe casi devuelto y un silencio sumiso inundó el lugar.

- ¿Mami?

-O-

- Interesante, ¿Algún otro tipo de oficio?

- No señor, mi vida son las letras.

- Interesante.

¿Interesante? ¡¿Interesante? Es lo único que le oía hablar a aquel señor barrigón y bigotón desde que había comenzado su entrevista.

Y es que eso, sencillamente le exasperaba.

Ok si, algo andaba mal. Y no es que hoy tuviera precisamente muy buen humor, el estrés se abría paso en el cada minuto.

Le quedaba solamente una semana para pagar el alquiler de su departamento; o simplemente quedaría en la calle, tal y como se lo dijo la dueña del lugar.

Su sueldo del mes por trabajar en la universidad, se había gastado 2 días después de recibirlo; y consideraba realmente un milagro que en su despensa aun hubiera comida para alimentarlo 2 días mas, máximo 3.

Pedir prestado no estaba en sus opciones, después de todo, aun les debía a sus amigos del trabajo y acaba de salir de una deuda con el banco.

Suspiró cuando supo que la entrevista había llegado a su fin, y con una despedida cordial caminó hacia la salida.

Cogió su teléfono, del cual orgullosamente podía decir que conservaba intacto desde hace 3 años y marcó un número en particular. Solo había alguien que podía animarlo incondicionalmente en estos casos.

- Vaya, pero si es el gran Takeru, ¿Qué pasó?

- Como que ¿que pasó? Acaso tu querido amigo, ¿no te puede llamar por cordialidad?

-Ayy Takeru, tu y yo sabemos bien que siempre paras ocupado, y mas cuando se trata de mi.

- Jajajaja, se que soy un mal amigo…

-¡Corrección! No eres un mal amigo… eres un pésimo mejor amigo que se olvida de su 'disque mejor amiga' por una semana.

- ¿Muy enojada?

-Demasiado

-En serio, perdóname, sabes que no es mi intención dejarte abandonada tanto tiempo… pero Ayy… digamos que estoy en la ruina.

- ¿Tan mal?

-Imaginate.

- Ok, Tu. Yo. Café. A las 5. ¡Pasa por mi! ¡Besos!

Cuando oyó el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado, suspiró negando la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa.

-O-

Abrió los ojos perpleja ante lo oído. ¿O era acaso que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? No, esa era su voz, la voz tierna de su pequeño hijo. Volteó sintiendo una inmensa alegría, y olvidándose por un segundo a que desagradable persona tenía a escasos centímetros, corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de su primogénito.

Un abrazo fuerte, lágrimas derramadas e infinitos besos en la cara del pequeño, eran poco comparados a la escena que se mostraba.

Y a decir verdad, Sora no era la única perpleja en la escena, sino el mismo lo estaba. El mocoso… El mocoso le había dicho ¿mami?

¿Pero que diablos…?

Se cogió la cabeza exasperado.

¿Cómo era posible que la madre a la que tanto adoraba el mocoso… fuera ella… Sora Takenouchi?

Tosió de forma disimulada para atraer la atención, y la magia creada en el ambiente entre hijo y madre desapareció.

No lo entendía, simplemente, no lo entendía.

Sora lo miró fijamente, una mirada llena de odio y rencor…y el gustoso se la devolvió.

- ¡TU! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡SECUESTRASTE A MI HIJO! –dijo como una fiera, dispuesta a golpearlo hasta matarlo, y conste, no le importaba las consecuencias.

- ¡YO NO LO SECUESTRE! –respondió Tai, agarrandola de las muñecas, impidiendo que algún golpe llegara a sus perfectas facciones.- ¡CALMATE MUJER!

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡PEDAZO DE…!

-¡BASTA!

El grito de Taichi, trajo a la realidad a ambos.

- ¡Mami! El es mi amigo… no lo golpees.

Sora miro perpleja a Taichi, para luego fijar una mirada nerviosa en Tai. No… ¿Acaso Tai sabía que…?

- Vaya Sora, No te recordaba tan… ¿salvaje?- dijo burlón nuestro castaño, lo que malhumoró mas a la pelirroja. – No espera… ¿Me vas a volver a pegar? Woaa pero que mal ejemplo de madre para 'tu hijo'

-Tu…

- ¡No peleen!- volvió a gritar el pequeño castaño de nuevo- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó curioso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo. Y fue Tai el que respondió.

-Si Tai, digamos que tu mamá y yo…somos amigos. ¿Verdad Sorita?

Y otra vez ese odioso tonito burlón.

-Tú no eres mi amigo, Yagami. Solo eres un conocido más en mi vida.

- Wow pero que dolor- respondió en forma dramática- ¿Cómo puedes llamar conocido… a tu mas grande amigo de la infancia, que cuidó de tu hijo todos estos días?

- ¿Es cierto, mami? ¿Tú y Tai se conocen desde niños?

-Pero claro, Tai, tu mamá y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos fetos.

- ¿Fetos?

-Taichi, nos largamos de acá.-intervino Sora cortante antes de que Tai respondiera.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con su hijo en brazos, el cual comenzó a protestar y a llorar, aludiendo que quería quedarse un rato más. Pero ella no estaba para escuchar las suplicas y berrinches de su hijo. De por si, estaba apunto de la histeria, aguardándose solamente porque su hijo estaba presente.

¿Por qué, entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que terminar reencontrándose con Taichi Yagami?

- No te lo puedes llevar – respondió Tai cortante.

- Claro que sí, soy su madre

- Las madres no tratan así a sus hijos

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme como tratar a mi hijo

- Yo soy Tai Yagami, y trato como sea a quien me de la gana

Otra cachetada y más llanto.

- ¡NO QUIERO IRME CONTIGO! – gritó Taichi con toda su voz, dejando a su madre muda y perpleja.

-Tai se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no lo trates mal, me quedaré con él.

Sora miró furiosa a su hijo, mientras este, la miraba desafiante.

- Soy tu madre, y harás lo que yo diga

Tai suspiró, podría seguir la pelea, pero bien lo había dicho su ex mujer, ella era la madre, y él sencillamente nada.

- Tai…-dijo para atraer la atención del mocoso- Ve con tu madre.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, acuérdate, nos volveremos a ver.

Sora no aguantó mas la situación y con un movimiento rápido cogió a su hijo, y se fue casi corriendo de allí ante los gritos y lagrimas de su pequeño.

Abordó un taxi y cuando por fin estuvo en su departamento, sana y salva, lejos de aquel hombre y apenas lo soltó, el niño se fue rápidamente hacia su habitación y se encerró.

Lagrimas de rabia se apoderaron de ella, y estaba segura, que su sala terminó destruida.

Lo odiaba, pero mas odiaba el hecho de que él la pusiera así. Tan histérica y débil.

Dolor, humillación, decepción, vinieron minutos mas tarde de la gran rabia.

E imitando la acción de su hijo, cerró de un portazo su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Salió horas después, era ya avanzada la tarde, y como se lo esperaba, la puerta de Taichi aun seguía cerrada, el enojo de su hijo tenía para rato, ella bien lo sabía.

Su estomago comenzó a crujir y saliendo de la cocina con un pan a medio comer, lo dejó caer al instante ante la escena que vio.

- ¡MIMI!

**Konichiiwa!**

**Okeii…antes de que me quemen y me tiren al rio ._.**

**Primero que nada, Les juro que tengo una explicación! **

**Bueno solo digamos…que he comenzado el colegio (Ok, eso fue hace 1 mes) y shii! Es muy agotador y uds bien lo saben D= **

**Y see… se me fue la inspiración, es que si les soy sincera…tenía otra clase de idea para este capitulo… y bueno creo que a eso se debe, la total falta de inspiración para el titulo de este cap. **

**Después de todo se me hizo difícil redactar las emociones de Sora ante el encuentro con su 'queridisimo' Tai. **

**Y lo segundo pero realmente importante… muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron c: **

**Y aunque no pueda nombrarlos en este momento, por la simple razon, de que estoy con el tiempo en contra, les quiero dar millones de gracias. Gracias a uds, es que este capi esta aquí, y yo y mi mente loca, nos esforzamos para tener cada capi. **

**R E V I E W S ?**

**Son Gratis ^^**


End file.
